Hiroki
by Raiku.uzu
Summary: Hiroki the only person aside the first hokage and one of Orochimaru's exprement to be able to use the Mokuton bloodline goes on a quest to find his only living family member.


Hiroki 

Hiroki was standing in the arena facing Temari, the only girl and sand girl in the Chunin exam finals. Him being the boy couldn't complain since, what can girls do? Although Temari was very skilled wind jutsu, Hiroki was skilled in all three, earth, water and fire. He also had a bloodline that was only believed to have been given to the first hokage, he never showed anyone, he knows he has it but wants to keep it a secret in order to protect someone he loves, his bloodline is to control plants and make wood out of thin air, the third hokage believes he is a Senju the clan that built and found the village, he was a leaf ninja, the only leaf ninja in the finals the others were defeated by the sand nin and sound nin. He got in to a stance and looked at the ground, his eyes were shadowed then he smirked and looked up while Temari gets into a stance too, "let's make this quick, I've want to go visit my great, great grandfather" she looks at him "is he dead or look like a prawn?" his smirk turns into a wide grin "well if he was the first hokage, he is dead" silence steeps throw the crowd along with Temari, "BEGIN!" the man who was judging us shouted, he looks up with his stone hazel brown eye, no emotion, no nothing just stone cold hazel eye, one of his eyes were hidden by his forehead protector. he disappears and appears behind her he places his hand on her back, before she could do anything vines wrapped round her, he kicks her on the back knocking her to the ground. "is that all you got?" she smiles and disappears and appears with no vines on her about a metre away from him. He sighs "I'm getting bored now. I'll just use a jutsu on you" he looks at her in the eyes "Genjutsu art: tree binding death" after a few minuets he was sitting down looking at Temari who was screaming to let her go "one last chance before I kill you with the tree, give. Up." then she shouts out "I. give. Up." I smile "kai" then she falls to the ground holding her chest panting loudly I start walking away "hurry up and call the match" he sighs "winner: Hiroki Uzu Senju" Hiroki walks to the platform and looks at the crowd to see Kurenai Yuhi, Konoha's genjutsu mistress, and also his sensei's girlfriend, well they weren't girlfriend and boyfriend yet but a lot of people think that they are, looking at him with shook written on her face "alright, Hiroki, Gaara, Kankuro and Kin. Come back tomorrow for the last of the chunin exams!" They nod and He jumps off the railing and on to the floor then Kurenai jumped in front of him and grabbed him by the collar "where did you get that genjutsu?!" she demands "easy answer, a scroll, now can you please get off me?" he says, she shakes him rapidly "tell me!" he grabs her by the sleeve of her dress and pulls her to the ground, making her let go of him, then he gets her on the ground, he sits on her, one kunai at her neck, one hand holding her arm down, his feet plated firmly on the ground. "I don't have tell you, _jonin_." she smiles wickedly "I'm a higher rank then you, _genin_." he laughs "I'm an _AnBu captain_, higher then you, I can even defeat the hokage and do it for seven times running without dying" she looks at him in shock "I'm undercover and on a mission. And as you should know AnBu don't tell anyone or do anything, about what they learnt, where and how. My name is white wolf." he gets up and walks out. Leaving a shocked and angry Kurenai. The next thing that happen was a loud bang coming from the Kage box, in a flash of white and brown Hiroki was there standing next to Kurenai, "damn it! I don't have time to get my AnBu uniform!" I the get down on all fours and run to the wall and up the wall to the roof to see Orochimaru and the third hokage battling it out and the hokage in a death like state about to be killed, and two AnBu watching, he appears next to them with a wolf mask on, "are you going to help your hokage or just watch?!" both AnBu look at him in fear "t-the hokage-sama told us to stay out of it" Hiroki laughs "well I'm going to help the old man" he the runs by the Hokage's side, he grabs Orochimaru's neck as if to choke him "give me one reason not to burn you, then wrap you in wood, then laugh at you while you suffocate alive!" he laughs evilly "because I can kill your hokage" Hiroki let's go instantly, he growls "Wolf, step down! You have no place in this fight, I'll fight alone" Hiruzen, the third, look at him then Hiroki nods "sir, yes sir!" then I jump back to where the other two AnBu were


End file.
